


The Third Time

by IllyriaNightshade



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyriaNightshade/pseuds/IllyriaNightshade
Summary: You had waited to meet him for years and had imagined him as a darkly sexual intense man. What happens when your fantasy becomes a very intense reality.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	The Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has their ideal image of TH, this one just happens to be the main one of mine.
> 
> Soundtrack for this chapter: Azaleh & SmokeFishe - A Spark Inside

I stepped onto the pavement desire and fear coursing through me. I had waited for years and then months just to be in his presence once again. I had already seen Betrayal in London, in fact, he was the reason for my first journey overseas. But, much to my dismay, after the play, I was resigned to watching him from a distance. However, for some reason, tonight felt different, and yet I could not explain why. I was quiet as I walked beside my friend who was telling me about Charlie Cox and how she hoped he would be outside after the play as she fell in love with him after Daredevil. I knew my friend had just asked a question but my thoughts consumed me as I was trying to decide if I should just remain on the sidelines once again or actually try to talk to Tom. I feared I would forget everything I wanted to say as soon as he spoke to me, after all, I had heard from so many friends he caused them to lose everything they planned to say. I figured I would just decide after they got to the theater as I wanted to get lost in the story again anyway. I took a deep shaky breath as we rounded the corner and moved into the line to wait to enter the theater. Why did I feel so nervous? I wasn’t even sure I would meet him or if he would even notice me. Yet, I could not stop the butterflies that took over my stomach as I walked with my friend up to the bar for her glass of wine and then followed her to our seats as the chimes went off indicating the play was starting in mere minutes. 

The stage darkened and the play began. He might be in the shadows at the back of the stage, but I looked at him anyway. During the next 1 ½ hours I got lost in the play once again and found myself even forgetting Tom as I became so immersed in the story. Suddenly what felt like minutes later the lights came up and the actors were asking the audience for donations for a charity. I stood up in a haze as my gaze never left him as my desire once again came crashing down on me. I along with the other theater patrons clapped and then filed out into the cold evening. I followed my friend to the stage door and waited for another glimpse of him. I heard snippets of conversations around me of fans whose conversations ranged from the play itself to the things they would say or do with Tom should they get him alone. I heard a cheer and looked up just as he walked out the stage door. Suddenly the crowd that was first behind swelled and pushed past me. I made no attempt to push my way through as I did not want to come across rude or demanding. As others around me shoved playbills at him from all directions, he caught my eye and I felt as though I saw a glimpse of the “real” Tom. His bright smile was gone for a second and he stared intently at me. Surprisingly I felt no shame as I easily returned the gaze and immediately felt my body responding to his frank stare. His gaze had passed over me during TriBeCa, but this look it was…different, dark, and sexual…so very unlike his generally cheerful demeanor. I shivered from a sharp mix of desire and fear. I became lost in the crowd once again and just as suddenly as his look changed, he smiled at everyone once again. My friend returned with a triumphant smile and showed me the playbill and photo of Charlie Cox. She leaned in and asked if I was ready to leave and I nodded. I gazed once more back at Tom who caught my gaze again and with a slight nod turned away. I sighed and knew I would relive that gaze hours later. I pulled on my gloves and followed my friend to the nearby bar where we planned to get a drink and eat. 

“Oh my god he is just so hot” I heard my friend exclaim for the millionth time and smiled as she looked again at the photo of her and her crush. My friend pointed at something on the menu and asked if it sounded good. I agreed and excused myself to go to the ladies just to have second to myself and catch my breath. As I washed my hands a text appeared on the phone “Hey grab another round on your way back to the table ok?” “Sure” I typed back. I left the restroom and walked up to the bar that had no free seats or spots to stand. I leaned in and had to yell that I needed two glasses of Cabernet. Just as I turned around I felt a shove on my right side as someone pushed past to order something. I felt two strong hands catch me as I caught my foot on a barstool as I tried to get out of the way. “Careful darling” I heard as I righted myself. However, I stopped short. I knew that voice. I looked up into the blue eyes framed by the brightest pair of blue glasses I had ever seen. “I…” “He stopped just as he was getting ready to reply and suddenly grew quiet and whispered “you”. “Me…what?” I replied. “You were the one after the play”. “Yes,” I replied. “Your look, your desire sits so openly on your face”. I blushed. “Sorry” I mumbled as I turned away before he could see how mortified I was. 

A few seconds later I returned to the table realizing I had left our drinks at the bar. I sat down and began recounting the last few minutes to my friend. She smiled and reassured me it was fine he would not even remember the situation tomorrow. Just as she went to grab her purse to head to the bar from behind me I heard a voice state “Excuse me, but I believe you left these at the bar”. I turned and there he was staring as me as if he could not decide if he wanted to kiss me or argue with me. He set down the wine with napkins beneath them and with a polite “pardon me” walked away. I once again felt awkward but soon forgot the incident as the drinks turned into a few more and my friend and I sat and talked. As we prepared to leave I grabbed my coat and picked up my wine to take the last sip. On the napkin beneath it was a short note that read “You have intrigued me. I hope you might indulge me and share a drink tomorrow. T” The message was followed by a number and a name with a note to ask the desk for the name listed. I pocketed the note and grabbed my coat following my friend out the door. 

“Ok you know you have to see him right?” my friend exclaimed. I wanted to but was nervous and unsure why he left such a note. Yet, the more I considered it I realized this might be a once in a lifetime chance. I nodded and picked up my phone. I called and followed the instructions I was given. “Yes ma’am” We knew to expect your call. You are expected in the rooftop bar at 7 pm. Ask for the private garden room”. I agreed and hung up. If I did not have butterflies before they were now in full flight. I had less than two hours to prepare and looked to my friend feeling helpless. She grinned and pulled me to the bedroom. “Let’s find something amazing for you to wear”. What felt like a short time later I emerged from the room my hair swept up with loose pieces framing my face wearing a scoop neck black dress and long black velvet coat. “Good luck and you have to tell me everything!!!” my friend intoned.

I entered the bar feeling very self-conscious. When I asked for the private dining room the hostess smiled at me and asked for my coat leading me to a door at the end of a hallway followed by a quiet “have a very pleasant evening…”. I walked into a room that reminded me of a Victorian solarium and found a small table with a single rose and two black candles that seemed to illuminate the entire room. I looked out and the NYC skyline seemed to go on forever…such an amazing view lit by a full fall moon. “Like what you see?” I heard him say from behind me. “It’s breathtaking” I stated. He nodded in agreement as he came up behind me. I felt his hand lightly trail up the middle of my back to my neck “As are you; however, I must tell you should you give me another look like you did last night you will be out of breath as I throw you on my bed and demand more of your stark honesty. Do you understand my meaning? I want you, darling. You are the spark that has set me on fire and I will have you one way or another.” he whispered darkly. I swallowed and turned to look at him. The sky blue eyes I knew so well were now midnight blue bordering on black in the candlelight and there was no smile to lighten them, yet the look he gave me set me on fire and in that moment I knew I would do anything (and everything) he wanted.


End file.
